There Was a Time I Loved You
by Saja Natalia
Summary: Rin meets Hatsu in the woods and has yet another conversation with him. Will they make up, or will she turn away from him for good? RinHatsu oneshot


Author's note: I'm a long-term fan of Furuba, but this is my first fanfic for it. I really like KyoTohru better, but after reading the 14th book, I decided to write this. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or anything related to it.

-------

"Rin!" She whipped around at the sound of her name, her black hair trailing behind her. The face her eyes landed on made her change her surprised expression to that of utter disgust.

"Hatsuharu," she stated simply. "What do you want?"

Haru stepped closer to her so she was pressed against a tree with nowhere to run. _No, _her brain fought back. _I can't let him push me around! I'll make sure he doesn't love me, that he'll never love me again! _"Back off!" she screamed, turning her back to him. This momentary distraction gave her enough time to step around the tree. "I don't want to see you! Get lost!"

"No," Haru replied, his face as expressionless as ever. "I won't." He reached down and grabbed her wrists.

"Let go! Get off! Go away!" Rin yelled, tugging away, but his grip was too strong. "Let go of me!"

"Don't you get it?" Haru asked, pulling her closer to him, although her face was turned away. "I'm not going to let go. I'm not going to stay out of your sight, and I sure as hell am not going to go away." She could tell she was making him angry, but she refused to feel sorry for him any more, refused to press herself on him again.

Whipping her hands in a circle and freeing herself from his grasp, she turned to face him. "Look!" she screamed. "I don't like you anymore! I don't love you anymore! I don't _want_ you anymore!" Although she tried to stop them, tears began rolling down her face.

Hatsu's face went blank, and she could tell she had really hurt him this time. It tore her apart to see it, but she knew she had to. Then, just to make sure he never forgot it, she whispered, "I don't need you anymore. I don't want to see you, and I never want to hear your voice again."

That was her mistake. In about a second, Rin saw Haru's eyes go from soft and hurt, to that of his black self. She stumbled backwards, unaccustomed to black Haru being directed at her. "Rin," he said. "I know that's not you. I know you don't mean that! You're just afraid. Afraid of Akito. Afraid of everything! Why be afraid? Why be afraid? Why not face your fears?" He put his face close to hers. "Why not stay with me?"

Rin looked into his eyes for a moment before turning away. _No. I can't give in this easily. I already slipped up last time we met. I can't let that happen again. _"It's not just pretending, and I'm not afraid! What don't you get, Hatsuharu? I don't love you anymore! I don't want to see you! Why is that so hard for you to understand?"

"_Because I know it's not true!_" Haru yelled, grabbing her forearm. "I know that's not what you want, and that you're doing this for some other reason. What are you trying to do? Protect me? Protect yourself from Akito? _What are you trying to do?"_

Sobbing, Rin collapsed on the floor, sitting on her knees. "I'm not doing anything, Haru! I'm not doing anything! I just...I just...just can't do this anymore! I can't be with you! It's too-too _painful!_ I can't do it!" she lowered her head. "No more...no more..."

Slowly, the anger in Haru's eyes faded. "Rin?" he asked of the girl on the ground. "Rin, I'm sorry. I really am." He knelt so he was on her level and embraced her. "I'm really sorry, Rin. I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't."

Looking back up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, Rin spoke. "Neither did I."

Haru nodded and placed his lips over hers, a gesture much for mild than anything they had done before. This time, she didn't fight back, but instead concentrated on the kiss, pouring every emotion she had had in the past few weeks into it. Reluctantly, she pulled away, studying Haru's face.

And then her anger returned to her. Pushing him by his shoulders, she watched him put his hands out to stop his fall. She stood and looked down at him. "That will never happen again. Face it, except it, deal with it. Goodbye." Turning, she took off through the woods, not looking back to see Haru's hurt expression.

_That's it. I've slipped up one too many times, _she thought to herself. _From now on, I'm just going to have to make sure I don't ever see him again. Ever._

"Goodbye, Haru."


End file.
